1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a screw driver having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,656 to Lin and comprises a light device engaged in the handle of the tool. The batteries and the light bulbs may not be easily changed individually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.